


Coffee Kiss

by k_itt



Series: 50 kisses [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Accidental Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Romance, confused Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: Mark was used to Yuta antics, but it's too early in the morning and he's coffee deprived. Plus... Yuta's lips were too close.--Prompt #04 (yumark) from my50 kisses drabbleson twitter:"4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: 50 kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146263
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	Coffee Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble from my [50 kisses drabbles](https://twitter.com/10queso/status/1269773198406664200?s=20) prompt on twitter, but it turned out longer than I expected, so now here it is.  
> I never wrote yumark before, neither non-au's for NCT, but i had fun while writing this, so who knows what might come up next? I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^ 
> 
> Thank you @peque for this lovely prompt! <3
> 
> You can request your prompts on twitter or [@curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/10queso) too. ^^ 
> 
> ps: This wasn't beta-ed, so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to point out.

After months and months - years, actually - of daily teasing, Mark got used to Yuta’s teasing. It was just for fun, no harm intended, Mark knew that. Plus, it was great marketing; fan service, just like the whole “oppa” thing. Mark couldn’t get used to that, neither did Yuta, no matter how long ago they moved to korea, so in the end of the day, it was only a side joke between them.

“Mooork!” Yuta screamed somewhere from their bedrooms. "Oppa!!”

 _“One day you’ll get in trouble for that.”_ Jungwoo warned them once, months ago. It never happened.

“Black,” Yuta lifted a piece of long, black earrings right in front of Mark’s face even before he took a seat sideways on the bench, right beside Mark and, as usual, into Mark’s personal space. Mark got used to that, though. “Or silver?” 

The other piece of jewelry was pretty similar to the black one, only slightly shorter, and brighter.

“Photoshoot or live?” Mark assumed those were the possibilities, considering their schedule for the next few days and the clock ticking 7:48am above their heads. It was too early, and they were too busy - Mark needed some coffee. 

“Date. Coffee. Choose.” 

“Wait- _What?_ ” His voice cracked. They had a busy schedule for the rest of the week, with so much going on around them, how could Yuta even consider a date - a coffee date, in broad daylight! - between all that. Mark wasn’t ready for that that early in the morning. Not without his coffee. Not with- Not with Yuta. 

Yuta smirked and placed the earrings in front of each of his ears, and showed first right, then left, then right, and then he was facing Mark again. Close. “Which one?” he insisted.

“Who?” 

“You don’t know them.” Yuta smirked, and Mark really wondered how Yuta could do that. He really needed his coffee now. “C’mon, Mark Lee, help me here. Which one?” He asked again, and again he showed both sides of his face, even closer to Mark’s face. “Silver or black? Black or silver?” 

“I-. Uhm. Hyung, I know this is none of my business, but we have a full schedule this afternoon.” 

“Yeah. And the faster you help me with this, the faster I can go on that date, and sooner I'll be back. Now-” Yuta turned left, again, and even closer to a point Mark should probably step back. “Black?” 

But Mark didn't.

“Or silv-” 

It was just a brush, or… was it? Probably was, when Yuta’s lips touched the very corner of Mark’s lips.

Mark was used to the fanservice. To all of Yuta’s jokes, to all their playful teasing, to Yuta’s blunt comments on random guys - and girls - they met, to Yuta’s invading his personal space to a point he doubted they even had any personal space at all. Mark wasn’t into touching, or hugging, or skinship, or whatever the other guys called it, but with Yuta… he got used to it. It was fine. With Yuta. 

Maybe that was why he didn’t pull back as Yuta got closer - it was Yuta, it was their inside jokes, it was just playful. Maybe it was the lack of coffee in his system - yeah, Mark still needed that coffee. Maybe it was because it was Yuta, telling him he was going on a date in broadlight, on a busy day and Mark was still shocked - okay, maybe not shocked, but he was… he felt… something. 

Maybe it was all that. But Yuta stopped joking, and Yuta’s eyes met his, just as shocked - or was he really shocked? Was he? - And Mark froze, but Yuta didn’t pull back, and neither did Mark. And Yuta’s lips were still so close and he was going on a date. With those lips. And there was something about coffee in the back of Mark’s head, but he couldn’t remember what. He couldn’t focus, as he watched Yuta’s lips and then Mark wasn’t thinking anymore. 

Mark was definitely not thinking when he thought that Yuta moved, and so did he and he had no idea what he was doing when his mouth met Yuta halfway, but this wasn’t just a brush of lips this time. Oh, it wasn’t just a brush of lips at all when they met, hard, and parted, and molded too fast and opened even faster and something hot held Mark’s face and Mark’s hands trembled, but it wasn’t that hard to find his way to Yuta’s arms and why the hell Yuta had to wear tank tops on daily basis at their home, cause Yuta’s skin was warm, just as much as his lips, and tongue and the hot breath on Mark’s face. Nothing like the coldness in Yuta's hands on the corner of his face, and his neck. 

Coffee. Right. That’s what Mark needed, but Yuta tasted just like coffee and so much more that Mark could explain, so he drank, and sunk into that kiss, until it stopped - lasting longer than it should, but ended sooner than what Mark needed because he still needed coffee. A lot of coffee. And maybe a cold shower. 

Yuta huffed, and smirked, and how could he do that, still so close to Mark’s face and oh my god Yuta had a fucking date and Mark just… kissed him! 

“Hyung-” 

“It's not a real date.” 

What?

Yuta chuckled and there was an unreadable grin in Yuta’s face - only that Mark knew how to read Yuta. He knew that grin and Yuta played him, Mark now knew. Yuta played him all along.

“What?” Mark’s voice didn’t crack, but he still froze.

“I have a V-live in twenty.” Yuta’s eyes left Mark’s face for the first time and towards the clock on their bank wall. “Fifteen now. They want it to look like a coffee date.” 

_“What!?”_

“I’ll go with the silver one. Thanks.” 

Just like that and with the most devious, yet satisfied grin Mark ever seen in Yuta’s face, Yuta just stood up and left. He kissed Mark - or maybe it was Mark who kissed him - and left, just like that, with Mark to deal with that loud thug in his heart on his own and with the taste of Yuta’s morning caramel coffee on his lips that did nothing to help his much needed caffeine dose.

“Oh.” Yuta’s face peeked from the hallway. “We can talk about that other coffee date later, if you want. My morning is clear tomorrow and I think I need a new earring and I know this place...” Oh. “Just don’t think too much. We have a busy day this afternoon, but I'll be more than happy to let you help me choose a few more earrings, if you want.” 

_Oh._

Yeah... Mark would probably like that too. 


End file.
